


The Lights Are Dim

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hasn't happened often in the past, - fortunately -, but still enough times to make Leonard understand that he can't do anything to help Jim. It has happened enough times that now the sensation that his heart is being ripped open by Jim's obvious pain isn't something new and unfamiliar anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are Dim

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Le Luci Sono Fioche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687038) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/profile)[ **writer_klmeri**](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/)    
> Just an idea I had :)

The doors open, showing a completely dark room.  
Leonard steps inside and he doesn't need to order the computer to turn on the lights. He knows those quarters by heart, as well as their owner.  
With a confidence born from familiarity, he moves into the room to near the sleeping area. He can't know it, but the worry weighing down his heart is manifesting itself in the lines of his face and in the frowning of his brows. Because Leonard had hoped to find the cause of his concern up and about, maybe showering, maybe pacing, even reading reports would have been better than what he now knows is surely waiting for him in the other room.

He stops warily at the entrance of the sleeping area. The lights are on, very dim, but on. Another bad sign.  
He sighs and steps in the secluded area.  
Jim's form is lying on the bed, in a fetal position, back to Leonard.  
Leonard doesn't need to see the other man's face to know that his lips are set in a grim line and that his eyes are staring fixedly at the walls, seeing nothing.  
This hasn't happened often in the past, - fortunately -, but still enough times to make Leonard understand that he can't do anything to help Jim. It has happened enough times that now the sensation that his heart is being ripped open by Jim's obvious pain isn't something new and unfamiliar anymore.

God, how he hates this!  
And himself for his uselessness.

He stares for a few moments at Jim's form, then he walks closer to the bed until his knees touch the covers.  
He can't say if Jim is aware of his presence or not.  
Slowly, he leans and goes onto the bed, as if not wanting to disturb Jim, even if he knows he's not.  
Leonard always gets the feeling that Jim's mind is miles away, until he tells him what he's coming to say.

Without any abrupt movement, he settles himself on the bed, near Jim's arched back.  
His movements didn't even earn a millimeter of ackowledgment.  
He goes as closer to Jim as possible, pressing his body to Jim's firm one, spooning him completely, then wraps an arm around him.

Jim's form is still rigid, unmoving. Unforgiving.

Leonard moves a bit his face, until his lips are near Jim's ear.

"He's out of danger, Jim."

It's just a whisper, but Leonard feels it booming in the room.

For a few minutes, there's no answer, or movement.

Then happens something that has never happened before.  
In a moment Leonard's arms are full of a shaking Jim and arms are clutching at him tightly while Jim's breathing heavily near Leonard's neck.

"I'm so..." a shaking breath. "I'm so sorry, Bones. Forgive me."

Leonard just holds Jim tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on August 11th, 2010


End file.
